Time and Space
by HFreakinPotter
Summary: This feel-worthy fanfic will keep you eager to read more as you venture into the familiar land of Doctor Who, smiling at the appearance of old companions as well as new ones. Time and Space includes the 11th Doctor, as well as appearances made by Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, and many more! With each chapter an episode, anything could happen!


**A/N: This is a fairly long chapter. Just so everyone is clear on this, every chapter is an episode, so it's a two part premiere of an imaginary season that will never happen. **

**I hope everyone has as much fun reading it as I had writing it, thanks! I'm not that great of a writer by the way, so leaving feedback and suggestions is a great way to help me write Part Two, as well as boost my work effort! For now, I only write this for fun and as a writing exercise to practice. **

**Have fun reading! Woah, that author's note was all over the place :P **

**~PatronusPlus**

-Chapter one-

-We meet again-

(Part 1)

It was mid September on Earth, a peaceful and quiet day. The birds were chirping in sing-song voices in the early-morning sun, preening their feathers. Stray cats and dogs were rolling around in the dew, chasing each other around playfully. It was abnormally very happy in this part of Britain.

Martha Jones woke up at 6 in the morning on the thirteenth of September, yawning loudly, causing Micky to stir. She sneakily got out of bed as quiet as a church mouse, and slipped on a rose-pink robe, going downstairs on tiptoes.

She sat in the Living Room, a mug of steaming hot coffee in her hands, sipping it carefully as to not burn her tongue. She had the tele on, but wasn't actually paying attention to it; she was going over what had happened yesterday.

She had woken up just like today, only Mickey had been awake then and had scared the living hell out of her, and tickle-attacked her. She had sat in front of the tele drinking coffee, just like the present. The mail had slipped gracefully through the mail slot in the door. She had received an invitation to a party at Tishs' place, and had been overly glad about it because it was celebrating Tishs' new danger-free job as an assistant at H.C. Clements.

Then she had had lunch. Then she had gotten dressed casual instead of a nightgown for the party. She had left and had had just a _little_ wine, but had ended up getting a little tipsy. Good thing was, she didn't drink enough to ensure a headache in the morning, or else she would have yelled in annoyance at how loud the alarm clock had gone off, when really it was a little beeping sound that sounded like the squeaking of a not-as-small-as-normal-mice mouse. She had gotten home. Gone to bed. And that's it.

It amazed her how she could still have a normal life after everything she had seen with the Doctor. He had completely changed her. And yet here she was. As normal as anyone else.

Except the memories.

Suddenly something on the 6 o'clock news caught her distracted mind. It was something she hadn't been sure of what it was when she had been making coffee, declaring the faint popping sound was the coffee maker popping open. After checking it several times over for something wrong with it, though, she found nothing.

It had been an explosion. Something at the bottom of her mind told her, _I knew that,_ but when she looked at the aftermath of the explosion on a CCTV street camera someone had allowed the news to use, something flashed across her mind; Extraterrestrial.

No, of course not. It couldn't be. It was just her mind playing tricks with her after she had spent almost 2 years with the Doctor; the two years of her life that taught her everything she knew now. That you have to be clever to get any where in difficult situations; In difficult situations, you have to make tough decisions, no matter the aftermath. You had to do what needed to be done.

The more she said it was a stupid thought, the more certain she was that it was right. It was her gut, and, if anything, she had learned to trust her gut if not all the time.

Then in the corner of the screen, something caught her eye. The movement that looked like someone whisked something out of a pocket that looked all too big inside and the sound... No... Could it be? The Sonic Screwdriver? Then something else caught her attention; no one had been injured, thanks to a mystery figure. Then the news reporter stated that the anonymous figure had announced something for the cameras.

He was wearing a suit with a red bowtie and suspenders. He had neat hair but it looked as though he had gone somewhere in a hurry. He smoothed down his neat-but-messy hair. His suit coat was a nice tan, his undershirt a gray. The "anonymous figure" then started to say something: "Everyone needs a Doctor." He grinned a happy grin and fixed his bowtie. He was too quirky for Martha too ignore the nagging feeling inside her.

Martha's eyes popped out of her head as she realized it, her mouth opened wide, and she screamed with a mixture of shock and glee. "Mickey! Come down, quick!" She paused the tele so the image of the not-so-mysterious person was still on the screen.

A few moments later, Mickey came downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. "Wha," he yawned, "is it," He said, not realizing who it was on the television screen.

Martha rewinded the clip and clicked 'play' on the remote.

Mickey swore under his breath.

"What happened," He asked, his face becoming serious.

"Explosion near H.C. Clements. So much for danger-free..."

Mickey looked at her with the you-know-what-I-want-to-know look that Martha knew all too well.

"Apparently a "mysterious figure" had gotten everyone out of the area literally a second before the bomb went off. No one was harmed." She looked at him with eyes that showed the glee hopping to and fro in her head and heart. She had never lost all affection for the Doctor... only... some. "Anyways, this is the announcement he made. He had gotten a 3 other people to get everyone out of the area, so it wasn't just him knocking on everyone's doors at 6 o'clock in the morning. He even got the stray cats and dogs and the birds to leave the area for the time."

Mickey looked into her eyes for a nanosecond before realizing it. "Oh, no, don't go looking for him." She was already heading for the hamper of clean clothes in the corner of the room. "Please?" He added, pleading for her not to go. When they had first gotten together, he had tried to make her promise to leave the life with the Doctor behind to save him the horrible feelings because Rose had fell for the Doctor. He didn't want to remember that life, what it was like waking up everyday for months, years without seeing your girlfriend. And she had thought they had broken up when she had left with the Doctor. How sad she had made him.

"I'm sorry; I know you told me to leave that life behind, but I can't. I wouldn't be the woman you wanted to marry if I hadn't left with him. I'm going, but you can stay here if you like." She grabbed every bit of clothing she needed and headed upstairs to change. "If you could, put my coffee into a travel mug." She was angry and a little sad that Mickey didn't want her to go see the Doctor. What does he think she'll do with him; get convinced to marry the Doctor and divorce Mickey? But then, of course, she knew nothing about him and Rose dating, and the fact that Rose and the Doctor had basically dated, although how much the Doctor had talked of her had made her think it, so it wasn't an entirely crazy thought. She didn't understand how it had broke Mickey's heart.

She ran down the stairs, skipping the last four steps, landing smartly on her feet and not toppling over. She had earned that from the Doctor as well. How to be stable, even in the hardest of times; emotionally and physically.

She took her coat and travel mug from Mickey, kissing him goodbye, and running out the door to her car. She had started the engine and drove away before Mickey could even look out the window to watch her leave.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He ran downtown to get back to the blue 60's styled Police Box. The Doctor narrowly avoided knocking someone who he had never met before over but ran into someone else instead.

They both got up off the cement sidewalk, brushing themselves off and the other man fixing his dark-green beanie made to keep his head warm from the cold, as it was a little frosty out. A few gray hairs stuck out from the hat though, giving him a silly sort of look, and the overly joyous face made him seem like the best guy you could meet.

The Doctor looked up from his suit after brushing himself off, mumbling a "Sorry" and looking a bit guilty.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just looking for my granddaughter. Her name's Donna, you know."

At this, the Doctor looked at the older man. "Wilfred!" He yelled as he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Doctor?" He pulled out of the hug and looked at the Doctor in surprise, and then smiled his best smile, tears popping out of the corner of his eyes. "I should've known you would have something to do with the 'no injuries' thing they mentioned on the news. So you saw Donna?" He asked, trying to focus on his old companion entirely. "Because she looks so lost and lonely and sad sometimes, and it breaks my heart Doctor, it really does."

He wanted to say that it broke his heart, too, but decided against it. If he said it, he would start crying. And he can't cry. There's no time to. So he said, "I know."

Wilfred looked away from the Doctor as a tear slid down his cheek and dropped meekly onto the pavement below them.

The Doctor looked into the bright happy joyous blooming blue sky anxiously. "Listen, I'll stop by later to catch up, but I really have to go."

"I understand Doctor." He smiled weakly, meeting the Doctor's eyes again. As the Doctor whisked back around and was a nanosecond away from running towards the TARDIS, Wilfred added, "Just... please help her."

The Doctor froze. Now he was getting sad. But now isn't the time for sadness; so he pushed it all back in his chest and started off running towards his destination, with difficulty, though; the heavy load on his chest was over encumbering him and made him go at a jog.

He ran across the intersection without any trouble. No one hit him because they couldn't; he was too fast, even with his chest weighing him down. Then he was running across the second intersection when _**WHAM!**_He got hit by a speeding car. The car halted and the driver got out.

"DOCTOR!" Martha Jones ran up to the Doctor and hugged him until he could barely breath, at which his gasping and panting breaths made her pull away.

"Ow."

"After 2 years all you have to say is, 'Ow'." She looked at him in a reproachful way.

"You hit me with your car!" He clutched his rib cage.

"I was looking for you! I didn't know you would jump in front of my car!" She crossed her arms.

"Well that's one way of finding me. Ah. Ow." The Doctor stood up, still clutching his rib cage, and hit her on the arm in a playful way.

"Oh, you're full of it! You're fine!" Her stature screamed annoyance but her smirk begged to differ.

"Oi! Don't smirk at me young lady!"

"Then don't exaggerate mister."

"Seriously, can I get in your car? People are starting to stare, _MARTHA!_" He said her name as loud as he could while clenching his side, and people started to peer curiously.

"Fine, get in. But you're going anywhere I bring you, mister."

~o~o~o~o~

When they arrived at the Smith household, Martha stopped the Doctor, but in a creative way.

Martha was walking up the steps to her house, the Doctor trailing behind, when she stopped abruptly, causing the Doctor to run into her and stumble.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, chuckling softly as he pushed himself up and brushed off his suit.

"You have to look nice for Mickey, Doctor," She said, straightening his bowtie. "You, of all people, know that he doesn't like you, but making a good hundredth impression will ease him of his mistrust of you after..." She hesitated from brushing his hair into a neat position while she collected her scattered brains of her adventures with the Doctor, "... what was her name? Rose?"

And that did it. The Doctor felt weak at the knees, his sadness engulfing him, swallowing him whole and breaking him down.

A stray sob escaped his throat as he tried to keep everything on his chest, just like all the other times.

Martha looked at him curiously as she did the final touched to his look, and started to head inside, the Doctor walking, this time, next to her.

She unlocked the door, and ran inside, her excitement making the better of her.

And then it happened.

She looked at the broken glass from a broken picture frame and vase decorating the floor. She saw the tele paused at the 6 o'clock news, the Doctor's face peering back. She saw the spilled coffee on the ground, and the broken mug. She saw the clothes thrown everywhere from the basket as Mickey seeked clothes to get dressed in.

"D-Doctor..." she hesitated, starting to cry, "what happened here?"

**Part Two Coming Soon!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_The Doctor turned around slowly, taking in every detail._

_Slowly, he walked around the living room and then the kitchen and dining room._

_Martha waited, tears staining her cheeks and trailing down her face. She started to sob as she witnessed the evidence of her husbands'... Death? Kidnapping? Capture?_

_As slowly as he had started, the Doctor retraced his steps, and turned to her, "Praise him." _


End file.
